Cere Cere
by Jaredo-san
Summary: gomen its been a while I have been working on the next ch. I just have not had very good ideas....
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Fanfic. I made it about Cere Cere from the Amazoness Quartet. Also the other main charicter is Jaredo Tomoe. He is Hotaru's cousin from America who moves to Japan to stay with Hotaru because his parents died from a car crash. He is also a Cyber senshi. He is Cyber moon. The cyber senshi is an idea I have been workining on for a while. I could not think of a good title. I hope you like my fanfic even though its really short. ^_^;;  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
1 First day  
  
  
  
He opens the door into the school looking around. I can't belive it I thought I would ever get to go to school in Japan he thinks to himself. He just moved here from the u.s. to live in Japan has always been his dream. Even though he feels like somthing was wanting him to come to Japan. His name is Jaredo Wagunaa and he is 15 years old. Not noticeing where he is walking he bumps into someone and they both fall on the floor.  
  
"are you ok?" he asks the person. "I think so." says a female voice. he gets up and holds his hand to her "let me help you get up." he says to her. "thank you." she grabs his hand and he pulls her up. When he grabs her hand he feels like he knows her from some place he thinks. She dusts off her skirt "I'm sorry I'm new here and I was not looking where I was looking." he says. "Its ok." she tells him. "so what is your name?" he asks her. "My name is CereCere and may I ask what is your name?" CereCere says cheerfully. "My name is Jaredo" Jaredo says. "So where do you come from Jaredo?" she asks. I moved here from the u.s. I moved in with a cousin of mine her name is Hotaru Tomoe and some people that she lives with but I forgot there names. I was going to walk to school with her but she got up earlyer than I did and left for school without me. I wonder where she is?" Jaredo says. "I know her she is a friend of mine. She is probably talking to her special friend Chibiusa" CereCere says. "What do you mean by special friend CereCere?" "You'll find out soon" said CereCere. "Anyways can you help me out I need to find my locker" "Sure whats the number?" looks at the card "it says 270" Jaredo says. " really thats close to my locker follow me." Follows CereCere to his locker and he opens it with the combination then 3 girls walk up to us. "Hi sis" the girls said to CereCere. Then the one with green hair aked "So who is this?" "Oh him I just met him at the front of the school his name is Jaredo he is hotarus cousin. Jaredo These are my sisters VesVes, JunJun, and PallaPalla." says CereCere. "Hello VesVes, JunJun, and PallaPalla. Its great to meet all of you." Jaredo said. "Did you say hes Hotarus cousin?" VesVes asked "Yes why do you ask sis?" CereCere said. " because shes comeing down the hallway." JunJun says. hotaru comes down the hallway holding a pink haired girls hand. "Hi taru- chan who is that?" Jaredo says. "This is Chibiusa" Hotaru says" "Did you forget that you were to walk with me to school today hotaru?" "Opps sorry Jaredo I forgot about it." Hotaru said. "Its ok cuz just don't do it again." "I won't Jaredo." Hotaru said. Then the first bell rang. "Oh no its time to get to class or we are going to be late!!!!." Chibiusa said. "I'll see you all at lunch." Jaredo said. Everyone walks off to there classes and Jared and CereCere are in the same classroom. 


	2. preview of next chapter

Hello everyone I am back with ch. 2 of my fanfic. Thanks to my friends who read and enjoyed my fanfic. But to those wh disliked my fanfic I don't care that you think my char. sucks. It was my first fanfic and I enjoy writing it. This chapter will take place during school. There will even be a fight.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lost love  
  
Jaredo is up in front of the class bowing then he introduced himself. "hello my name is Jaredo Tomoe. I moved here from America I am 16 yers old. My hobbys are Anime, mangas, video games, and martial arts." The teacher points to an empty desk next to CereCere. " 


End file.
